Colliding Worlds
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Technology is at its peak; However so is the danger, what most people don't know is that there is a world in the network. Only very few know and those few are part of the "Data Squad". They defend both worlds from the digital threat but now something bizarre is happening both worlds are merging somehow. What's the cause? How much longer can the digital world stay a secret? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone doing? This idea is something that came to me while in the hospital but I still need OC's for the group and some for a rival/enemy hacker group. (If anyone has a name for the hacker group please let me know cause I'm drawing a blank on it so far) if you want to add an OC send me the details in a message or leave them in the comments. At first, I wasn't going to have Fusions until I spoke to Lyn_Sacae over at wattpad (huge shout to them for helping me get this story started and flush out ideas for it) The mega form of the Digimon can be a fashion of Digimon and partner if you want. If the Digimon can have multiple forms they can digivolve into like in the games please send me the digivolution line. Thank you all for taking the time and checking out the story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you all think in the comments but please no flames and if you have an OC or any questions send me a message.

What I need for the OC's are:

Name

Appearance

Race (can be Human, Angel, Fallen angel devil and I'm thinking about adding Yokai to that as well let me know what you think)

A villain or a good guy (If anyone has a name for an enemy hacker group please let me know cause I have no ideas on that front)

Partner Digimon and digivolution line

Crest (if you want to have one it would act as a key of sorts to use fusion and mega form)

Personality

Motto (if you want)

Background (If you want I like to have backgrounds to help me get in the minds and know the characters better I know it may sound weird but that's the only way I can think of putting it)

I don't own Highschool DXD nor Digimon

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

The final bell at Kouh academy sounded signaling the end of the day. As the hallways filled with students ready to head home a first-year student with messy light brown hair stood in front of the teacher his school jacket unbutton and his tie loose around his neck with a backpack slung over his shoulder. A laptop sat between him and the teacher.

"So did you find out what's wrong with it?" The teacher asked the student as he looked at the laptop.

"Yes sir and it's not good. You have a really bad virus on your laptop. I tried to get rid of it during lunch but nothing worked; I can get it off but I have to take it home and restart everything. But I can guarantee it'll be good as new by tomorrow morning." The student replied.

The teacher sat in silence before nodding to himself looking at the student.

"Alright go ahead but bring it back first thing tomorrow before class starts."

The student nodded putting the laptop in his backpack before walking out to the class and he reached a door before hearing a voice calling out to him.

"Akira!" A deep voice called out to him.

Akira turned to look seeing a student a year older then him wearing a wrinkled up uniform and his dirty blonde hair wet from running. He ran up to Akira catching his breath placing his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

"SC after you again Daisuke?" Akira asked chuckling slightly.

"Of course! They're always after me." Daisuke scoffed finally getting his breath back.

"What did you do this time?"

"Someone put a roman candle in the perverted trios peephole in the girls' shower and they think it was me. They have no proof."

"Besides most of the school seeing you carry the roman candle in?"

"Details details." Daisuke replied waving off Akira's comment smirking.

"Anyway here is the recovery USB you asked for." Daisuke replied giving Akira the USB.

"Daisuke Hanamaru!" A female voice yelled out.

"Shit! That's my cue to leave. Later Akira." Daisuke yelled before running out of the school quickly followed by a girl with short black hair wearing glasses and the female version of the school uniform.

Akira sighed before walking out of the school passing the "perverted trio" as he did they were gathered around a porn magazine and Akira sighed.

"You know if you three would burn that stuff then the girls would start to treat you with respect. Even if it was just a little bit." Akira told them earning a gasp.

"Never!" Issei yelled

"You know not what you say!" Matsuda yelled at Akira.

"Say what you three want but it won't change the fact I have something you three will never have." Akira said shrugging before going on his way.

"Oh, yea? And what's that?" Motohama asked

Akira smirked as he looked at the three perverts.

"A girlfriend." Akira said

The trio looked at him in shock before holding their chest as if having a heart attack falling over.

"How could my little brother get a girlfriend before I did?!" Issei yelled to the sky.

"He's not an enemy to women like you three are." a female voice said before grabbing Issei by the collar and pulling him away to the old school building.

He turned to look and paled when he saw Koneko the school mascot dragging him away.

* * *

At the house, Akira sat in his room that had computer parts and shells of towers as well as dissected ones on a work table against the wall. He sat at his desk with coping all the teachers' files to a spare USB drive before installing the recovery USB that he got from Daisuke and he started the reset and recover on the laptop.

"Let's see you survive this you stubborn ass virus." He said aloud before stretching and walking out the door and turning off his bedroom light downstairs to go to town and see if the local electronics store had his order in.

If he stuck around he would have seen the laptop turn off by itself before turning back on revealing an eye staring out before a tendril of data slithered out of the computer screen followed by more gripping the screen as if hands before a head came out as well.

* * *

The sun was setting as Akira was walking home a small box that had RAM in it was in his hand. However, as he walked down an isolated stretch of road something felt off to him. He looked around curiously and noticed it was dead silent. Nothing moved or made a sound, The gentle breeze that was blowing just a moment ago stopped and so did the crickets that were playing their song. He knew the presence of a devil and fallen angel since Issei dealt with them and the club he was in was full of devils.

"This is something else completely, definitely not devil or fallen angel I wonder if-" He was cut off as he heard static in the air before seeing what looked like a wall of data pulse out from in front of him before shrinking back and forming a data hole in the ground and something rose up from the hole it was a green creature with pointed ears wearing light brown leather pants and vest with black leather with grey studs on the arm openings and red hair in a mohawk the hole vanished as it looked around and turned it's gold eyes to Akira raising a wooden club that had screws in it.

"What the hell are you?" Akira asked in shock and terror.

It growled charging at him ready to bash him in the head with the club but from the shadows beside Akira, he heard...giggling before a beam shot out at the monster hitting it's the path and throwing it backward.

"That is Goblimon; An impish Digimon that loves evil. And yet...the moment things get dicey they run away as fast as their legs take them. Its attack Goblin strike throws fireballs at mach speed. So I would be careful if I was you." A playful slightly high pitched voice that sounded like a child's voice informed Akira.

Akira turned to where the voice came from and he jumped back landing on his ass as he looked at a face watching in from the shadow. A second creature walked out with a round head what appeared to be wires or tendrils twisted around each other as its body as it floated in the air. What disturbed Akira the most was the face. The black eyes with a gold ring where the white should be and the always present smile showing it's sharp teeth.

"I didn't mean to scare you." It told Akira helping him stand up as it used it's large hands to pull him to his feet.

"W-who or what are you? Are you going to hurt me?" Akira asked in complete shock.

"I am Keramon and why would I hurt the person that created me?" Keramon asked tilting its head.

"I...created you?" Akira asked in shock and awe.

Keramon pushed Akira to the side as a fireball flew past him causing an explosion.

"Goblin Strike!" The Goblimon yelled out throwing a fireball at Keramon who dodged it causing a second explosion.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Goblimon yelled at Keramon as it dodged more of its attack before Goblimon stopped growling at Keramon in annoyance and frustration as the area behind Akira was destroyed while he was on the ground covering his head thinking this was all a bad dream.

"It seems it is my turn now." Keramon said giggling before it turned into a full on laugh.

"Crazy giggle!" Keramon said between fits of laughter as beams of pure destruction shot out of its mouth hitting Goblimon straight on as other beams hit the surrounding area destroying it and making the ground shake. The Goblimon yelled in pain as more beams pierced it's body turning it into an egg before disappearing leaving only Keramon, Akira and the destruction around.

"Whoops, I think I went a little overboard." Keramon said giggling as it covered its mouth with a large hand.

"Oh boy, we got to get out of here. Quick let's get home and you can answer my questions." Akira said holding the box and running off with Keramon floating behind him following him.

* * *

A second later a red magic circle appeared in the middle of the area as the ORC appeared in it as they looked around the area in shock noticing the crack and broken ground on one side while fires crackled on the other side.

"What the hell happened here?" Issei asked in shock as they surveyed the damaged.

"Did a fallen do this?" He asked.

"No, a fallen doesn't have this kind of power. We have to stay alert and inform Sonia about this tomorrow at school, for now, let's get to work fixing this." Rias said as they started to fix the area with their magic all the while Issei was worried since he knew that Akira would walk down this street sometimes and it was close to his house.

* * *

At the house, Akira sat on the bed looking at Keramon who was munching on junk computer parts.

"Not as good as data but it'll do." Keramon commented swallowing an old hard drive whole.

"So let me get this straight." Akira started to say getting Keramons attention.

"You are the virus that was in the teachers' laptop, and after I recovered the data you somehow entered this world through the screen from the digital world but you don't know how you did it. And since I let you out you say I'm your creator." Akira summarized.

"You got it, Creator!" Keramon said happily

"Akira, my name is Akira not creator alright?"

Keramon nodded as Akira laid on his bed.

"_Today was hectic and I feel like things will only get more interesting from now on_." Akira thought before falling asleep.

* * *

There it is everyone I hope you all enjoyed it and looking forward to the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments but please no flames. And if you have a OC you want to add send me the details in a message. Thank you all for taking the time and reading. Till next time take care and have a good one!


	2. Character Bio

I have to give a quick shout out to ClearwingYuta for pointing out I missed somethings. I was gonna post a Bio for Akira and Daisuke to give a glimpse of who and what they are. The story starts after Asia joins Rias and before Riser. I'll make a second Bio page after I get some OC's. Thanks again ClearwingYuta for reminding me.

Name: Akira Hyoudou

Race: Human

Appearance: Short messy light brown hair and light brown eyes he normally wears a dark blue hoodie with cargo pants and hiking boots.

Crest: Crest of Wrath

Group: recruited by Daisuke to join the data squad

Partner Digimon: Keramon - Kurisarimon - Cyberdramon - Titamon

Personality: Nothing like his brother, intelligent, kind, treat women with respect, can get extremely angry to the point his anger takes control. He can be cold to some people and protective of the ones he cares about. He enjoys rubbing the fact he has a girlfriend in Isseis face when Issei gets a big head. A pretty good hacker and programmer.

Motto: I'll admit I'm not perfect, I'm not fake either and that's something I'm proud of.

Daisuke Hanamaru (fake last name) (real last name Phoenix)

Race: Devil

Appearance: Tall, messy dirty blonde hair that goes to his neck and sticks up slightly in different directions. Wears black pants with a chain wallet, combat boots, a red sleeveless shirt, and a dark blue overcoat over it with a necklace that has a Phoenix around his neck.

Crest: Crest of Pride

Group: Data Squad

Partner Digimon: Veemon - ExVeemon - Palidramon - Imperialdramon

Personality: Known as the "Deliquent of Kouh" he is often seen causing trouble and skipping classes most see him as the source of trouble if it's not being caused by the perverted trio. In reality, he is the black sheep of the Phoenix family since he was born without magic. He can't stand his older brother Riser for the way he acts and treats others while he is protective of his little sister Ravel. He has been best friends with Akira since middle school. A wiz at hacking and helps Akira sometimes when repairing computers. Despite his appearance attitude and reputation, he has a good heart very loyal and a strong sense of justice.

Motto: I can either be the flame that lights your way through the darkness or I can be the inferno that destroys everything you care about. It's up to you.


	3. Chapter 2

How is everyone doing? I hope you all have been looking forward to this chapter I planned on it being out sooner but I sort of got writers' block but I quickly got over it. While I was writing an idea came to my mine however I will let you all decide on if I use it or not.

Should Akira be Isseis adopted brother or not? Personally I think it could be interesting to see; Let me know what you all think and please let me know what you think of the story so far but please no flames and I'm still looking for OC's if you want to submit one to me send me the details in a message and what I need is in the first chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and I hope you enjoy the chapter. But first somethings I like to say

First, to the person who said (and those that think) Akira being a none pervert doesn't make sense since his whole family is one. One of my friends told me something that I forgot until they mentioned it and I'm grateful for them doing it. Your family doesn't make you who you are. You don't have to make the same choices they make. You can choose to walk a different path. For example, most of my family smokes, drinks or both and I don't do that. Akira didn't want to be like his family so he didn't. Sorry had to get that little speech out of the system. Back to announcements!

Before I work on the 3rd chapter I plan on having a second bio page that details the OCs that are submitted

I don't own Highschool DXD or Digimon.

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

Now without further ado please enjoy the latest chapter of colliding worlds

* * *

The next morning Akira woke up with the sun beating down on his face while he yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched some of his joints popping while he opened his eyes and saw Keramon standing at the foot of his bed watching him.

"So it wasn't a really weird dream," Akira said to aloud to himself as he put his feet on the cold floor.

"I'm hungry Akira," Keramaon said in its childish voice.

"You can eat the junk and spare parts but don't touch anything on the desk or table alright?" Akira said with a sigh.

He started to get ready as Keramon sat in the middle of the room munching on old computer parts happily and Akira puts the fixed laptop in his backpack.

"Make sure no one sees you and if you behave I may be able to get you a hard drive full of junk data," Akira told Keramon who gasped in excitement and nodded quickly making Akira chuckle.

"_It may be just a program but it's same as any other living creature_." Akira thought to himself as he left for school early to return the computer.

* * *

Issei walked towards the stairs of his house that leads to the kitchen for breakfast; as he walked past Akira's room he heard noises coming from inside and the sounds of a child giggling from his room. Issei stopped before he slowly opened the door and stepped in noticing the new changes in the room. Instead of having the room full of junk parts and broken items it was clean however the desk and table were still junked up.

"Seems like he cleaned it up but still...what was that noise I heard?" Issei asked himself crossing his arms before shrugging and leaving the room. After a few seconds, the closet door open and Keramon floated out before looking out in the hallway before making his way to Isseis room where he looked around curiously before Keramon spotted disks littering the floor and he took one eating it before chowing down on the rest and once he was finished he burped slightly.

"Those didn't taste that good...tasted salty and full of desperation." Keramon mused to himself before opening the window and floating away to explore the city.

At the academy, Akira walked through the doors his feet echoing in the empty hallway since school hasn't started yet.

"Hyoudou!" A voice yelled out catching his attention.

He turned to look and saw Sona Shitori walking towards him and he sighs knowing what she was going to ask him.

"I don't know where Daisuke is and you know I have nothing to do with the perverted antics of my brother," Akira said to her as if he rehearsed saying it a dozen times.

"I was just curious why you were here so early. It's an hour before school even starts." Sona told him crossing her arms annoyed he jumped to conclusions.

"I'm just returning the laptop to my teacher," Akira informed her as she nodded.

"Once you're done mind taking a package to the computer lab? I think it's more PC's for the room." Sona asked earning a nod from him.

* * *

After Akira gave the laptop back to the teacher he went to where the package was the first noticed it was the size of a tower for a computer before he carried it to the computer lab where he set it on an empty desk. However, before he left he couldn't help but feel like something was watching him. He looked around curiously and cautiously. He walked around looking to see if he could find anyone sneaking around. He started to walk towards a corner when a hand was placed on his shoulder making him yelp in surprise turning around and seeing Daisuke standing there looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing in here?" Daisuke asked while Akira calmed down from the sudden scare before looking at him.

"I was dropping off a Tower when I felt like I was being watched and I wanted to make sure no one was in here," Akira said looking around as if he expected something to jump out at him.

Daisuke looked at him wryly before laughing loudly at Akira.

"Oh boy, you're getting paranoid aren't ya?" Daisuke said placing him in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Laugh all you want Daisuke I know what I felt," Akira said struggling to get out before Daisuke lets him go.

"Come on, let's get going to class, I don't want Sona on my ass today. I feel like something is going to happen today and I don't want to miss it." Daisuke said as Akira walked out.

Once Akira was out of sight Daisuke smile quickly disappeared before looking around the room narrowing his eyes before he shut the door revealing a small blue dragon-like creature with a yellow V on its head that was standing behind the door.

After lunch classes resume however something peculiar was happening with the computers. It seemed like the data the teachers and students entered was being devoured. At times a whole line would disappear while others the screen would flicker before disappearing.

"What on earth is going on?" Akira's teacher asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow and walked over to the computer looking and seeing what was happening but something caught his eye it was a brief moment but he saw an eye... an eye that belonged to Keramon. Akira eyes widen as he saw it thanking God that the teacher didn't see.

"I'm going to go see if the other teachers are having the same problem." He informed the teacher and didn't waste any time leaving the room.

"_Let me think, Keramon said he eats data like a buffet so where is the place where the most data gathers? The server room!_" Akira thought to himself as he ran to the where the servers were kept.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a young man wearing a sleeveless vest that had a hood up covering his head as well as a slick, dark as a moonless night, sort of high-tech goggles that covered his eyes and ears. The young man watched Akira before following him to the server room.

Akira reached the server room but before he could reach the doorknob the door splintered as something hit Akira in the gut making him fall to the opposite wall landing with his back against it. Akira shook his head to exit from his daze before he saw Keramon on his lap as it stood up.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" A voice said from the server room.

"Keramon quick you have to leave! Get going!" Akira ordered.

Keramon nodded before floating away quickly down the hallway as a small blue dragon-like creature ran out from the room looking Akira who just looked at it in shock.

"You're another one?" Akira asked it.

However, the creature ignored him and ran after Keramon.

"Wait! He didn't mean any harm!" Akira yelled standing up.

"You are defending a monster like that?" A voice asked behind Akira making him jump and quickly turned around seeing the masked man.

"Keramon...It devours 100MB of data as it approaches. Meaning it's destroyed by it just approaching the data. Knowing that it's nothing more than just a virus you're still going to defend it?" The man asked Akira.

"That may be true but he's just hungry, he didn't mean anything by it," Akira explained earning a chuckle from the man.

"I knew you were new to this world but I didn't know you were that new or maybe you have a soft touch? Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is what YOU do." The man said pointing at Akira.

"You were given a gift, a key to a world that only a select few know of. You have the power of a tamer, a hacker. You became a person that can change the world for better or for worse. But my question is who will you become? A hero that uses this gift to save others? Or a villain that uses it for their own personal gain?" He questioned Akira who looked down his hair covering his face before he looks at the figure.

"I know that look in your eyes, you already decided eh? I can't wait to see what you do and how you grow." The figure said as Akira ran off.

"Akira Hyoudou I always knew you were different and this just proves." The man mused to himself smirking.

Akira ran to the track field where he noticed destruction around him and dirt being sent into the air by attacks. How the others didn't see this he didn't know but he would guess it had to do with something the local devils did. Once there he sees Keramon attacking with his crazy giggle attacked turning the area into a wasteland as the blue dragon dodged the attack.

"Vee headbutt!" the creature yelled ramming into Keramon and sending it flying back and landing where the Soccer team stored their gear.

The creature walked towards Keramon as it struggled to get up but it stopped when Akira stood in the way.

"Move aside human I don't have a bone to pick with you but I will if you keep protecting that Virus." The creature warned Akira.

Akira said nothing only taking a fighting stance even though he was no fighter.

"You plan on fighting a Digimon with your bare hands? I knew you were a newbie but I didn't know you were this new." The mysterious man said chuckling slightly standing beside Veemon.

"You got guts that's for sure Hyoudou I'll give you credit for that." the man said turning his back to Akira.

"...Make sure Keramon doesn't cause any more trouble eh? I hate to separate partners by sending one back to the digital world. " The figure said before walking back to the school building with the creature following him leaving Keramon and Akira there.

"What were you thinking?" Akira asked kneeling down to Keramon who got up slowly.

"Sorry, but I was hungry after exploring the city and I wanted to eat something that's why I came here. I smelt the delicious data and I couldn't resist." Keramon explained earning a sigh from Akira.

"It's fine just go home and behave alright? We don't need this to happen again." Akira said.

Keramon nodded before floating back to the Hyoudou residence as Akira walked back into the school.

The story around the school was an earthquake hit and damaged the servers and computers. The students didn't mind because they got out of class early and the exams that were taken place the next day were canceled as well since that some of the data that was missing.

Akira walked past the computer lap to leave the school when a hand grabbed him pulling him into the room and locking the door. He quickly turned around and his eyes widen when he saw the same masked man standing in front of him blocking the door.

"What do you want now?" Akira growled slightly annoyed at him.

"I thought I would explain somethings and give you an offer." The man said lowering his hood and taking off the goggles letting them rest on top of his head revealing Daisuke leaving Akira stunned.

"Geez, you look like a fish out of water right now kid." A voice said.

Akira turned to look and yelped as he saw the same blue creature that attacked Keramon sitting on the desk snacking on some chips.

"What's going on here?" Akira asked still in shock.

"First off let me introduce you to my partner Veemon. Sure he's a pain in the ass and he can get into trouble by he has a strong sense of justice as I do." Daisuke said sitting down in a chair looking at Akira.

"Now Akira, what would you say if I told you that we right beside us as we speak is a whole different world?" Daisuke asked.

"Normally I would ask what are you smoking but seeing that look in your eye I can tell this isn't a matter to be kidding around with," Akira added sitting down across from Daisuke.

"You got that right, the network isn't what most think it is. Sure it gets us information and such but it's also a whole different world, one where creatures like Veemon and Keramon exist in. The digital world; and it exists in everything that is connected to the network, computers, tablets even cellphones." Daisuke explained.

Akira stayed quiet as Veemon ate the crumbs from the chip bag before tossing it away.

"There are things that want to destroy the digital world and our world, evil Digimon and sometimes they manage to get into our world. And that's where we come in, the Data Squad." Veemon added in.

"Data Squad?" Akira asked confused.

"Think of the Data Squad as protectors or defenders of both reality and the digital world. Whenever an evil Digimon or a strange data phenomena occurs we go and take care of it." Daisuke finished off.

"Is it just you two?" Akira asked making Daisuke chuckle.

"No, so far we're the only members in Kouh but the Data Squad have people from all over the world. Anywhere the network is you can bet your ass that the data squad is there as well."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Sheesh you are dense, we want you to join us!" Veemon said standing up and pointing at Akira taking him by surprise.

"Veemon is right Akira; we want you to join. I know how much you want to make a difference in the world and make your own mark in the world. With your knowledge and talent, you can be a very valuable member." Daisuke added.

Akira stayed silent thinking about the offer before looking at Daisuke and Veemon and he nods.

"Alright I'm in," Akira told them.

"Hell yea! Now we're talking soon the Kouh branch of the Data Squad will be the best!" Veemon yelled as Daisuke fist bumped Akira.

"I'll get the stuff you need tomorrow Akira but for now rest at home. Tomorrow it's going to be a busy day for you. Also, welcome to the Data Squad." Daisuke said grinning as he and Akira headed home.

* * *

There you have it, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of it so far but please no flames and remember I'm still looking for OC's thank you all for taking the time and reading and til next time take care and have a good one!


	4. Chapter 3: Kicking the Wasp Nest

How is everyone doing? I apologize for not updating I haven't had any motivation to write anything at all plus been playing Code Vein and Final Fantasy 14. But to make up for that I plan on putting two chapters out this month. This one and one coming out around Halloween I hope you all will be looking forward to that story. I tried something different in this chapter I added a new way the data squad gets information through their digivices. I also am introducing a new OC by Lyn_Sacae from Wattpad. Let me know which is better the new way with the digivice or the Digimon telling them about the enemy. Thank you for taking the time and reading Let me know what you think of the story but please no flames.

I don't own Digmon, Highschool DXD, nor Digimon Cyber Sleuth/Hackers memory

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

Digivice Info

* * *

At the Hyoudou residence, Daisuke walked up to the door with a pack on his back and wearing the school uniform ringing the doorbell when to his shock Rias Gremory answered the door causing both of them to look at each other with wide eyes and staying silent before Daisuke walked into the house readjusting the pack.

"You can do so much better than that perv Gremory so why?" Daisuke asked looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Hoping he can help you with 'him'?" Daisuke asked looking at Rias over his shoulder making her eyes widen in shock as she took a defensive position.

"How do you know?" She nearly demanded which made Daisuke chuckle slightly.

"Trust me Gremory; I know a lot more then most people figure I do," Daisuke said cryptically before walking upstairs to Akira's room.

As he walked up the stairs Ria tried to sense magic from Daisuke even it was just a little bit however she felt none shrugging it off thinking he just overheard her talking to someone she went back into the kitchen to finish eating breakfast.

* * *

Daisuke reached Akiras' room and he started to knock on the door before he jumped back a little bit when he heard a female voice from his room.

"No buts! and no getting out of this Akira! Once school is on break we're meeting up! Either you're coming to Kyoto or I'm coming to Kouh!" The voice yelled.

Daisuke peeked in seeing Akira in his chair looking at the computer screen as he has a video call with a girl around the same age as Akira with long black hair and the tips died purple with one bang covering her left eye while Keramon peeked around the closet door shaking slightly.

"_I don't blame you Keramon Yumi scares me at times_." Daisuke thought before walking into the room causing Akira to look at him before he walks into the frame so Yumi can see him as he rests his arm on Akiras' head as Yumi sent a glare at Daisuke.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but its time for school plus we need to do something for the club before school starts," Daisuke spoke up to them.

"Fine but I meant it Akira if you don't come here during the break I'll come there! As for you Hanamaru if anything happens to Akira I'll be coming after you're head!" She growled with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yea, yea I know, I know, you'll rip my face off, etc, etc," Daisuke said in a bored tone before ending the call with Yumi before he sat on Akiras' bed with his pack next to him.

"You know that isn't helping you get on her good side right?" Akira remarked with a sweet drop.

"Akira here is something I learned in life; there is no way to please everyone in the world but pissing everyone off is easy to do and so much fun," Daisuke replied nodding to himself with a smirk on his face.

"And people wonder why I'm your only friend," Akira said with a sigh.

"Besides you annoying and possibly getting me killed by my girlfriend what are you doing here?" Akira said turning his chair around to look at Daisuke as Keramon eats some old RAM.

"Brought you a couple of things that you'll need for being in the data squad," Daisuke told him as he dug through his backpack pulling out a box before opening revealing a small square object with a screen on it that was in a holder attached to a wristwatch band while the second object was a pair of goggles similar to what Daisuke was wearing when Akira first met Veemon.

"Now a quick run down before we have to head out to that hell called school. The watch and the goggles are the same they're your digivice it will allow you to contact me or any other members of the data squad as well as being a key to getting you to the Data Squad main quarters." Akira explained.

"Why are both digivices?" Akira asked looking at them.

"Just in case you lose one or one gets busted take it from me it happens far more often then you may think."

"they will also let Keramon digivolve. Oh, and it can a keychain as well but I find keeping it on the wrist band is much easier to keep up with." Akira finished explaining while Akira put it on his left wrist.

Daisuke then handed the goggles to Akira who looked at them curiously.

"As I said this is your digivice but they have another use to us. The goggles are how we get intel on Digimon it's connected to a database in the HQ that has the information on the Digimon we know about so far next time we see one try it out alright? It also has a minimap to show your surroundings and if a Digimon is nearby."

Akira nodded as he put them in his pack before they left Akiras room leaving the house ahead of the others as they walked Akira looked at Daisuke.

"What do you mean Digivolve?" Akira asked curiously as Keramon sneaked ahead to the school to hide in the computer club room.

"Digmon has different forms, Veemon and Keramon are rookie-level the next form is champion, then ultimate and finally mega the most powerful. We aren't sure how or why Digimon can digivolve only that some can and some can't." Daisuke explained.

"Can Veemon digivolve?"

Daisuke nodded frowning as the memory played in his head before he shook his head coming back to reality as they walked to the school surprising Sona and her queen Tsubaki as they saw Daisuke come in early for once instead of being late or the last one like normal.

"Turning over a new leaf Hanamaru?" Tsubaki asked smirking earning a dry laugh from Daisuke.

"You two wish, but that would just make your jobs easier and I wouldn't be living up to my title now would I?" Daisuke replied waving them away as he and Akira walked into the computer club room seeing Veemon and Keramon waiting for them.

"Keramon will stay here just in case anything pops up and lately that has a huge chance of happening since all of the data anomalies happening recently," Akira said sitting in a chair and relaxing.

"Do we know what's causing the anomalies?" Akira asked sitting across the room.

"Nope we don't, all we know is when one appears a Digimon appears from it, most of the data squad members are looking into it or at least the brainy ones. Our job is to keep the peace if a Digimon appears we confront it. If it's good we help it out and if it's evil we give it a one-way ticket back to the digital world." Veemon added in slamming his fists together.

"Still we try and learn about the anomalies as well to help and maybe find the source, as a member of the data squad you have to goals Akira; To protect this world from evil Digimon and help learn about the anomalies got it?" Daisuke said counting off on his fingers.

"Yea got it I'll start keeping a lookout as well," Akira said as he left the room to go to his first class.

* * *

During lunch, Akira was walking past the cafeteria as he heard a commotion as the lights flicker rapidly before the bulbs busted due to the intensity. As the students were freaking out moving out of the way due to the falling glass and the faculty tried to figure out what was going on Akira noticed a small child dash back into the kitchen and Akira managed to follow it in where Akira peeked around the corner seeing a small black creature with pointy ears, a smiley face on it's front and a red scarf matching red gloves however what made Akira confused was the tail that the creature had. With a hunch, Akira took the goggles out and placed them on where they powered up and he looked at the creature as a reticle appeared on the screen locking on and scanning the creature before some info appeared on the left side of the screen in a small window.

**Impmon**

**level: rookie**

**Type Virus**

**info: A rookie Digimon that looks like a demon child. This mischievous creature loves seeing others squirm. Electrical appliances are said to go haywire when impmon is around due to its pranks. Even though it loves mischief and malice impmon doesn't back down from stronger creatures instead it faces them with its tough attitude despite that it has a lonely side. It's signature move, summon, calls forth ice and flame elementals.**

Akira frowned thinking while he slowly walked towards impmon as it was putting food into a bag it had before stopping and getting in a defensive stance.

"Whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you," Akira said walking towards Impmon as it narrowed its eyes at him.

"As if I'll believe that!" The impmon replied putting the bag of food on it's back before holding its hands out to the side as ice appeared in its left hand and fire in its right before putting them together.

"Summon!" Impmon yelled throwing the combined attack at Akira who ducked out the way avoiding the attack as it hit the stove catching it on fire as impmon ran out of the kitchen cursing under his breath Akira ran out the backdoor as the fire alarm was set off and ran around the school looking for Daisuke to tell him what happened only to find him cornered by Saji who was in his face scolding and yelling at him and by the twitch in Daisuke eyebrow he was close to punching Saji. Akira tried to stop however he slid into Saji knocking him into a pile of trash nearby making Daisuke laugh at Saji.

"That's what you get you damn closet pervert!" Daisuke said before looking at Akira was out of breath.

"What's up with you Akira?" Daisuke as crossing his arms.

"Cafeteria...Impmon..." Akira managed to get out between breaths before Daisuke grabbed his collar and dragged Akira to the computer lab.

* * *

In the lab, Akira sat in a chair while Daisuke leaned on a table with his arms crossed.

"Now what about Impmon?" Daisuke asked after Akira caught his breath.

"I saw one in the cafeteria it blew out all the lights before going into the kitchen where it was stealing food. I tried to talk to it but it just attacked me before running off with the food." Akira explained

"Why would an impmon steal food? If it was just messing with the lights it would be understandable since it's a prankster." Daisuke questioned aloud as he thought.

A silence fell in the room before Akira stood up with a familiar look of determination in his eyes.

"I'm going after it; maybe there is a good reason for it doing that and not just because of a prank." Akira voiced his thoughts to Daisuke who nodded.

"Right go ahead and go I'll cover for you here to make sure the SC doesn't get on your case," Daisuke replied as Veemon walked over to Akira giving him a familiar vest that looked similar to the one Daisuke wore.

"Wear it so no one will know it's you and they won't get suspicious and always keep your goggles on during a job," Daisuke said seriously.

Akira nodded taking off his school jacket revealing a sleeveless shirt as he put the vest on and the hood up after putting the goggles on. He quickly ran out as Keramon floated out of the window to wait outside for Akira.

"Will they be alright by themselves?" Veemon asked slightly concerned for their new members.

"They'll be fine, Akira is nothing like Issei but they share three things personality-wise," Daisuke informed Veemon

"What's that?" Veemon asked curiously sitting on the edge of a table.

"The Hyoudou brothers are two of the most determined and stubborn people I've ever met. Sure they can be reckless and stupid but they mean well and won't give up." Daisuke said with a smirk chuckling slightly.

Akira walked through a nearby forest looking around for any signs of impmon before letting out a frustrated growl.

* * *

"How hard is it to find a demon child in a forest!?" He yelled out sighing.

"They need to put something that can allow someone to track Digimon," Akira grumbled before Keramon landed in front of him.

"Akira I saw something that way!" Keramon reported pointing to the East that leads deeper into the forest.

"Great work Keramon lets go." Akira praised before running that direction as Keramon followed.

In less than ten minutes the pair found the remains of a makeshift camp. The patched-up tent was destroyed along with a small campfire that was still smoldering slightly and holes scattered around the area. The food from the kitchen scattered everywhere some looked to be pierced by something large. Akira looked around curiously and frowned crossing his arms.

"Why does it look like someone took a laser beam and shot up the place?" Akira mused before he heard a familiar voice not too far away.

"Summon!" The voice yelled followed by an explosion.

Akira and Keramon quickly ran towards the sound coming to clearing seeing a damaged Impmon facing off against what appeared to be a massive dirty gold wasp. It hovered in the air with tiny arms and massive propellers on its shoulders its four wings flittering to keep it in the air the bottom looked like a ball with spikes around it the end of the ball had a barrel coming out of it.

"It's waspmon Akira!" Keramon said catching his attention.

"It a Champion level Digimon. Waspmon normally patrols the area around the royal base in the digital world. While it patrols it uses the feelers on its head to warn of Digimon approaching the base. Whenever one gets to close it will attack the intruding Digimon no matter what. Thanks to the propellers on its shoulder and stabilizer on its back it can move quickly in all directions. Its special move Turbo Stinger unleashes a large-caliber laster to destroy Digimon." Keramon finished explaining to Akira who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where is a giant can of raid when you need it?" Akira asked aloud.

"Summon!" Impmon yelled out throwing the combined elements at Waspmon.

The attack hit however if anything it seemed to make the Waspmon even more annoyed as it raised its end pointing the barrel at Impmon.

"Turbo Stinger!" It buzzed loudly as a laser fired from the barrel aiming at Impmon.

Impmon tried to jump out of the way only to be hit due to the impact sending him sliding on the ground against a tree where it struggled to get up only to fall back down as the Waspmon slowly hovered towards it.

"Impmon!" A female voice yelled in distress from the other side of the clearing.

Akira looked over and saw a girl his age with light orange hair wearing dirty short overalls over a torn-up white shirt and leg stockings her blue eyes filled with fear and worry as she looked at Impmon.

"We have to do something!" Akira told Keramon who nodded floating towards Waspmon as it used crazed giggle knocking Waspmon a few feet back catching the girls and Digimons attention as Keramon was ready to launch another attack.

"More intruders?!" Waspmon buzzed before firing its laser at Keramon who managed to avoid the attack as it twisted and turned to get closer to Waspmon as they exchanged attacks Waspmon shooting towards the left avoiding a second crazed giggle before it raised its tail at Keramon at point-blank range and fired it's Turbo Stinger sending Keramon into the sky.

"Damn it...It's not over Waspmon! No matter how long it takes no matter how much we get beat we'll get back up! Do you hear me?! I swear Waspmon! We will defeat you and send you back to where you came from!" Akira roared the challenged.

About that time Waspmon shot forward forgetting about Impmon registering Akira as the bigger threat as it set its sight on Akira who stood there ready for anything. However, a beeping from his digivice was heard before two words appeared on the screen of his goggles.

**Digivolution activated**

From above them a bright blue light appeared for a split second before fading. Before Waspmon could reach Akira it rocketed backward avoiding six tentacles shooting downward at it before a light purple cocoon type creature landed in front of Akira. It had bright yellow eyes looking towards Waspmon with a horn on its forehead spikes around its collar a spike under it kept it from hitting the ground as the six tentacles retracted into its back. As Akira looked at it in awe his Digivice came to life as it scanned the newcomer.

**Name: Kurisarimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Free**

**Info: A chrysalis-like champion Digimon. The Rookie Keramon becomes a pupa and preserves its energy to Digivolve into a stronger form. As a result, it can't move at all but is protected by a shell and attacks enemies with the tentacles sprouting from its back. Its special move, Data Crusher, destroys an opponents composition data with its tentacles.**

Impmon managed to get up and limp towards Kurisarimon smirking.

"Mind if I get the final hit in pal? I owe it that." Impmon asked.

Kurisarimon didn't move at all only looking at Waspmon before the tentacles shot out of it's back at high speed aiming at Waspmon.

"Data Crusher!" Kurisarimon hissed in a hollow voice.

Waspmon managed to dodge three of the tentacles however the last three pierced its side. The Waspmon struggled to get out as the first three circled piercing it's back. Kurisarimon used four of its tentacles to drag the grounded Waspmon towards it as the last two kept stabbing and piercing a certain point exposing it's digicore. The Waspmon struggled as Impmon used the energy it managed to regain to used summon once again hitting the exposed digicore making the Waspmon wraith on the ground before it vanished leaving a Digi egg and the egg vanished as well.

Akira let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before looking at the girl who hurried to Impmon to check on him.

"If you go west from here you'll find the school a friend of mine will be waiting for you to help you and impmon out alright?" Akira asked as he approached the girl.

The girl nodded and sniffed before gently laying down Impmon and hugging Akiras waist making him stumble a foot back but he kept standing as she sniffed while she repeatedly saying "Thank You" to Akira.

"Hey it's my job as a member of the data squad, now go on and head to the school I'll call my friend to let him know you're coming."

The girl nodded before picking up Impmon and hurrying in the direction Akira said as he said placing his hands on his hips looking at Kurisarimon sighing.

"Now what to do with you?" He asked aloud as Kurisarimon just looked at him.

* * *

The next morning Akira sat in class sighing as he looked towards the forest remembering the events of yesterday and the battle against Waspmon.

"_Thanks to Veemon Keramon now knows how to return to being a Rookie. Still can't believe it's as easy as just wanting to return to normal_." Akira thought to himself before his mind roamed to Impmon and the girl as he frowned.

"Hope those two are alright...come to think of it I never caught her name ah well it's not like we'll meet again," Akira commented to himself as the bell rang and the teacher came in as the students went to their desks.

"Class we have a new student joining us today!" The teacher announced as the students started to whisper among themselves. The boys hoping it's a hot girl while the girls were hoping it'll be a hot boy.

The door opened catching their attention before the boys started to celebrate and the girls groan in protest. Akira looked as well his eyes widen as he sees the same girl as yesterday wearing the female version of the school uniform.

"Alright please introduce yourself." The teacher told her.

"The names Mia Heart! Nice to meet you all!" She said cheerfully raising her hand in greeting the rising morning sun bouncing off the digivice she wore on her wrist.

* * *

There you all have it I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and looking forward to the next one coming out on or around Halloween. Thank you all for taking the time and for being patient with me having no motivation. Let me know what you all thought of it and let me know which style should the data squad gets their information from; their Digimon or the digivice. Til next time take care and have a good one!


	5. OCs so far, two new groups and a quesion

How is everyone doing? This is a list of the OC's I have so far and I had an idea I wanted to get everyone's thoughts on. First, there is two other guess you could call them hacker factions.

Demons: These people are the ones you don't want to mess with; they will hack into your account or other things and cause chaos and havoc that will also spread into the real world for example traffic lights going completely crazy causes countless wrecks and people to get hit as well as hacking into the hospital mainframe.

Rebels: A group of Yokai in Kyoto; they are similar to the Data Squad, however, the big difference is while the Data Squad just sends the Digimon back to the digital world as an egg. The Rebels erase the Digimon from existence.

If anyone has different names for the group let me know I know they aren't very creative but its the first thing that popped into my head and if you want you can have OCs with these groups as well.

Now for the question: Should the Data Squad have a place that they all stay at and use as a base instead of the Computer Lab at the school? Similar to how Rias and the others stay at Isseis' house. The Data Squad would stay at ( something similar to the place the ORC uses fo their meetings or like a small place in the Hyoudous backyard) Let me know what you all think.

* * *

OC's so far

Name: Mia Heart (OC by Lyn_Sacae on Wattpad)

appearance: light orange hair wearing short overalls over a white shirt and leg stockings

Personality: always smiling and happy in front of people only lets out her true feelings in close rooms when she is surrounded by people she trusts

Group: Data Squad

Crest: Crest of Miracles

**Digimon partner: impmon- blackgatomon- ladydevimon - mastemon**

backstory: Mia grew up as an orphan and as such was always alone but she hid her sadness underneath a smile only braking the facade when she was alone and no one near her

* * *

Name; Nagi Mitsukage (OC by SnowBrawnwen on Fanfiction)

Appearance; Standing at a striking six-foot-one, Nagi has a lean musculature and a svelte frame that emphasize speed over brute force. Not a single muscle is in excess, with the most definition being found in his abdominal muscles and calves, but he has more than enough stamina to run for prolonged periods or continue a fight for extended lengths. The teen's hair is kept short, no longer than neck-length, with bangs that are parted to the sides, stopping at eye level while framing the upper portion of his heart-shaped face. His locks are of an onyx shade with streaks of red and violet. His eyes are deep-set and filled with a stern iciness that masks a stubborn fire(or a gentle warmth preserved for those he cares about), bordering an aquiline nose. Nagi's skin is of an olive complexion with hints of bronze.

Nagi can typically be found wearing a black jacket with a golden dragon emblazoned on the back, this over a black or white form-fitting shirt. He wears black jeans, a black leather belt around his waist, two smaller belts wrapped around his left thigh, and a pair of black boots.

Race; Human

Group; Data Squad

Partner Digimon;; Sakumon - Sakuttomon - [Zubamon] - Zubaeagermon - Duramon - Durandamon

Crest; Destiny

Personality; One of Nagi's defining characteristics is his dogged approach to matters on which he has formed strong opinions. He is extremely stubborn, reluctant to budge on his core beliefs without sufficient convincing, no matter or foolish or naïve they might be. This same stubbornness is on display when he sets his mind to completing a task, often resulting in the young man overexerting himself. This is compounded by the fact that Nagi is very prideful, a fact that seems to prevent him from asking for help when he needs it most. He is also rather slow to trust others, rarely letting them in without knowing what kind of person they are.

It can also be made certain that Nagi possesses a certain amount of shrewdness and intellect, making him an adaptive individual. When faced with a difficult problem, he can swiftly improvise a plan to help him overcome whatever obstacle might be in his way. The young man also seems to have an uncanny talent for telling when others are troubled, reading their body language rather than their faces, and is usually willing to lend an ear to the plights of those close to him. At the same time, Nagi tends to conceal his pain behind a cool façade and actively avoids discussing his feelings. He dislikes bothering others with his problems, preferring instead to play the role of a sturdy pillar of support for his friends while masking the cracks in his foundations.

Nagi has a rather unusual, seemingly contradictory, approach to social situations that can be quite confusing to those who don't know him. While displaying traits of a cold introvert such as a sharp tongue and brutally honest mannerisms, he can also show the amicable attitude and humorous wit typical of an extrovert. While not above pointing out the failures of others in a harshly straightforward or sarcastic manner, Nagi is also willing to make light of his faults. While capable of enjoying the company of good friends, he prefers solitude to be surrounded by crowds of nameless faces who cannot claim to know who he is.

Finally, Nagi is known for his free-spirited nature, often displaying a certain disregard for the rules set in place. As a result, he is often viewed as a troubled student, often testing how far he can stretch restrictions if not outright breaking free from them. Despite this, the young man has a strong set of morals that he lives by, rarely doing anything for himself. He will openly lie if it protects others, but will never do so if he will be the only one to benefit. Furthermore, Nagi is genuine to the core, refusing to change who he is just to become more likable, and so finds himself happiest around those who accept him for all of who he is rather than for the good parts alone.

Motto; "If people want to call me a delinquent, I'll embrace that label wholeheartedly if that's what it takes to be true to myself."

Background; Born to a rich family(known in the business world as the Mitsukage conglomerate) as the youngest of five, Nagi is known as his family's black sheep due to his delinquent behaviors. As a child, he was never good at making friends, typically pushing people away, but meeting Zubamon gave him at least one person he could talk to. His family recently forced him to move to Kuoh Town when they heard Kuoh Academy had become co-ed, hoping that a change of environment would succeed in correcting his behavior.

* * *

Name: Nobutada Oda (OC by Chronos0305 on fanfiction)

Appearance: He resembles the common depictions of Nobunaga in media with a ponytail and goatee. He way wears black kimono when off duty and samurai armor when on duty.

Race: Human

Group: Data Squad - Specialized Crowd control

Partner Digimon: Kotemon-Musyamon-Asuramon-Zanbamon

Oda clan symbol

Personality: He is very ambitious and confident in himself. Also very disciplined and strong-willed, he won't ever back down. A cunning strategist as well, when pushed too far he and his Digimon will show a very cruel side.

Motto: All beings one day must die, so let's show them what we are capable of now.

Background: Nobutada, is a name well known in the modern supernatural world. No one knows where he came from. He interrupted a rating game one day, claiming he was Nobutada Oda, a modern-day demon king. They couldn't find out how he managed to do this, but shortly after, with both a katana and a shotgun, managed to take down both sides with ease. According to him, he did this as his way of announcing himself. At some point, he managed to gain the attention of a small army of rookie Digimon. They said they wished to join him and become his army. He accepted, but only the strongest and most loyal among them would become his partner. That Digimon was Kotemon. Because of the number of followers he has, Nobutada has been made into a crowd control specialist. Handling large groups of Digimon and using disguised followers to keep people away from fights. Three notable members are considered the Bumbling trio who end up causing more harm than help. This trio consists of a Geckomon, a Numemon, and Bob, a penguin-like stray devil who is so weak he once lost to a tuna fish.

* * *

Name: Af and Yang (OC by Chronos0305 on fanfiction)

Appearance: A pair of twins, are identical to each other with short black hair. Both with similar tastes in Chinese robes, the only way to tell them apart is with their wings.

Race: Angel, Fallen Angel

Group: Data Squad

Partner Digimon: Salamon-Gatomon, Black Gatomon-Angewomon, Lady Devimon-Ordinemon

We are both two halves of the same coin. Light and dark can't exist if one another does not. All creatures must have an opposite, and so we shall embody the meaning of balance. Biomerge Activate

Personality: The two of them each have opposite likes and dislikes. While Af prefers the day, Yang prefers the night. While Yang likes sour, Af likes sweet. However, both believe in balance, and Daoist beliefs. When together, they are an unstoppable duo.

Motto: Everything must have an opposite.

Background: Af and Yang were twins at birth. Originally both pure angels, their father ended up becoming fallen and took Yang with him. At some point their father abandoned Yang, leaving her in the care of Daoist priests. The two met when Af was sent to investigate a fallen presence in China, and the two quickly bonded. They eventually met their Digimon partners, and now vow to keep Evil from upsetting the balance too greatly.

* * *

Name: the conductor (OC by Chronos0305 on fanfiction)

Race: devil

background: He born during the industrial age. Despite being a devil and having his peerage after gaining enough strength, his passion has always been trains. He eventually found the train digimon and now runs the data squad emergency rail line along with Trailmon and Locomon. A special railway network with portals allowing for transportation all around the world including the Data Squad base in the network.

appearance: wears a conductor outfit, but he covers his face. Making it resemble Wisemon's a bit.

* * *

These are the OCs so far if you want to add one PM me with the details or if you have any questions I'll start the next chapter on Monday Til then everyone take care and have a good one!

Title for the next chapter: The giant of Kouh and the Possessed school house


	6. Chapter 4: Giant of Kouh

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! How is everyone doing? I hope you all are doing well, for me Halloween isn't until tomorrow but I decided to go ahead and post this chapter I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think of the chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading and please let me know what you think but please no flames.

I don't own Highschool DXD nor Digimon hackers memory

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Digimon Details**

* * *

The cloudy sky told of rain that was about to fall from the night sky as Saji worked late in the student council room getting things ready for Halloween that was just around the corner as most classes wanted to celebrate it somehow either with a haunted house or just decorate. Saji stretched his limbs before he got up and started to leave the Student Council office he looked around making sure everything was in order since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of punishment by Tsubaki. Once in the hallway he locked the door and walked down it his feet echoing in the empty hall as he passes by pumpkins and other decorations that had been set up the previous day of school. He turned a corner jumping slightly as he saw a scarecrow leaning forward as if about to pounce on an unexpecting victim.

"Just a decoration nothing to be scared off Saji, plus what would Sona said if she saw you acting like a scaredy-cat?" Saji said to himself trying to reassure himself.

Before he could take another step forward he a scream of horror could be heard in the distance. Saji, wanting to be seen as brave, to Sona and the others in her Peerage ran towards the sound only to find Motohama in the center of the hallway pale as he shook in fear small cameras around him.

"Motohama! What are you doing here after hours?! Wait were you planning to put those cameras in the girls' locker room?!" Saji yelled, however, Motohama shot up still shaking in fear covering Saji's mouth.

"Be quiet or it'll know where we are!" Motohama panicked whispering to Saji who only looked at him as if he lost his mind.

The rain started to beat on the school windows as they heard a giggle turning to the end of the hallway both their eyes widen as they saw a small ghost girl wearing white and long black hair that covered her face. She titled her head at the two smiling showing jagged sharp teeth.

"Do you want to play?" She asked them giggling.

"Hell no!" Motohama yelled running away as the girl raised her hand with the same smile on her face the decorations in the hallway flew around throwing themselves at the two as the doors of the classroom slammed open papers and books flying across the hallway as desks throw themselves around the classrooms breaking the glass as if whatever was in the school was having a tantrum. As the two males turned the corner they saw a small creature with a blade on its head and claws covered in gold as he ran towards them.

"I am the twentiest!" the creature yelled making the two males yell in fear bolting out of the front doors of the school jumping over the school gate and running off into the rainy night while screaming in pure fear.

* * *

The next morning the rain from last night was dripping off the leaves of trees while Akira walked to school with Issei and the others and once they reached the school they stopped eyes widen as they saw the damage to the school.

"What the hell happened?" Issei asked

"It looks like a typhoon came through and hit it," Akira commented

"From what Saji manage to tell me it was some type of spirit." A voice said walking up to them revealing to be Sona and her queen Tsubaki.

Sona stood next to Rias crossing her arms looking at the school sighing.

"Looks like we'll have some work to do before school starts and fix the school," Sona said to Tsubaki who nodded sighing.

"Um...do you think the school is haunted by a spirit?" Asia asked curiously looking up at the school.

"We shouldn't have to worry after all we are devils." Issei cockily.

"That won't matter, spirits will still torment and go after you," Akira said knowingly.

"What do you know about this?" Sona asked narrowing her eyes at Akira as she thought it was a prank he and Daisuke did.

"Stories say that on Halloween the living world and world of the dead merge as one and as Halloween draws closer the worlds become more and more intertwined until that faithful day the dead walk among the living," Akira said his voice growing lower and lower as he spoke.

the group fo devils unconsciously leaned forward listening to Akira.

"So until the day after Halloween comes; be on your guard or you'll be the next victim." Akira finished in a whisper.

"AND YOU'LL BE DRAGGED INTO THE NEXT LIFE!" A voice yelled behind them.

The group of devils screamed in fear and on instinct Koneko turns to the source throwing a punch hitting someone in the gut making them fall to their knees and they turned to look seeing Daisuke holding his gut in pain as he laughs.

"Hanamaru! do you have anything to say?!" Sona yelled in anger at Daisuke as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Worth it," Daisuke said laughing before he gets knocked in the head by Sona.

"Is school still taking place today?" A deep voice asked making the group look towards a young man who easily towered above them all he gave them a boring look with olive skin with hints of bronze and onyx colored hair with the sun highlighting the streaks of red and violet in his hair.

"Oh yes, it will just be starting a little late today due to some vandalism," Sona told him and he nodded before leaving.

"Who's the big guy?" Issei asked as they all watched him leave.

"I don't know still I feel like he could do some damage if he wanted to," Akira commented.

"His name is Nagi Mitsukage and he normally keeps to himself so its no surprise you don't know him," Tsubaki informed them as she fixes her glasses.

"Welp, let's get going to club Akira we got a lot to talk about," Daisuke said dragging Akria into the school by the collar as he protested.

"Daisuke!" Sona yelled at him.

"Don't worry we will behave and won't wreck anything!" Daisuke yelled back at Sona.

* * *

In the computer lab, Daisuke and Akira saw Veemon, Keramon and Impmon sitting on a desk eating some snacks as they looked at the two humans.

"Hey! The cafeteria is full of food splattered everywhere! It's like a massive food fight happened there!" Veemon said.

"I just wish we could have joined." Impmon sighed as the door opens and Mia walked in.

"Oh! Glad you two are here! Something weird happened here last night." She told the guys.

"You stayed here last night?"Akira asked Mia with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded pointing at a corner with a sleeping bag in it with a bag of clothes.

"I've been staying in the lab since I joined the Academy since I don't have anywhere else to go," Mia informed them as Daisuke sighed.

"I told you, you could stay with me," Daisuke said pinching his nose in exasperation.

"And _I_ told you I didn't want to impose!" She replied.

"Mia did you or the others see or hear anything last night?" Akira asked trying to get things back on track.

"Last night? we didn't see anything but we did hear what sounded like two girls scream." Keramon said as the others nodded.

"Me and Impmon went to check it out but saw nothing except some broken cameras in the hallway and everything looks like hell. We looked around but we didn't find anything at all." Mia informed them.

Daisuke nods as he thought crossing his arms and he looks at them.

"Tonight we are going to get to the bottom of this. I think there is more to this than what we think." Daisuke said as Mia and Akira nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain group of devils was planning the same thing.

"If this is a stray devil then we have to get rid of it as quickly as possible before it claims any victims," Rias told her peerage as they nodded in agreement getting ready for the long night ahead.

They got permission to stay the night and see if anything happens at the school.

* * *

The full moon rose above the school as Kiba locked the gate behind them as Veemon and Impmon watch from a window.

"Things are either about to get difficult or very entertaining," Impmon said to Veemon.

"Let's go tell the others about this." Veemon said as they rushed away to the Lab where the others were at.

Once there Veemon and Impmon tell Daisuke and the others about what's going on.

"Damn it Gremory, this isn't the time for you to poke your nose where it doesn't belong," Daisuke mumbled to himself.

"We have to hurry before something bad happens," Mia commented while she put on the same vest and goggles Daisuke and Akira wore before fixing the digivice on her wrist.

All three left leaving the Digmon by themselves as they looked at each other as Impmon smirked.

"Let's go give Gremory and the others a good scare what do you say, pals?" Impmon asked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"This could be fun and it's better than sitting around waiting for something to happen," Keramon said while Veemon nodded giving a toothy grin. Before the three ran out of the room the opposite way their partners went.

* * *

As the ORC walked down the empty hallway their feet echoed on the floor as Kiba and Issei had flashlights shinning them around highlighting the Halloween decorations.

"Lets split up it'll make things easier to find things," Kiba said.

"Bad choice in every horror movie," Issei mumbled as they split up with him being with Asia.

The pair headed up the stairs to the second floor when Asia heard feet behind them. She quickly turns around trying to see if one of the others was following them. However, she saw nothing and she quickly turned back around seeing Issei ahead of her frozen as he looks at something.

"Issei?" Asia asked him as she walked up to him seeing a blue flame floating in the air moving around as if was pacing back and forth before it stopped as if it noticed the pair before zooming away around the corner.

"Hey wait!" Asia yelled before she followed it with Issei behind her before turning the corner which should have lead to a row of classrooms however there was unnatural darkness that seemed to be a wall showing nothing.

Issei walked towards it as the hallway was suddenly lit by a row of the same blue flames leading to an open classroom which was theirs. Issei walked towards the classroom his boosted gear on his arm. The flames flickered out leaving the flashlight the only light source. Issei walked up to the teachers' desk as Asia stayed by the door looking around. As Issei flashed the flashlight on the teachers' desk he saw what appeared to be tentacles floating in the air while he slowly looked up before two large hands are placed on his shoulder the light shining under a creature with a permit grin and sharp teeth with large black unblinking eyes as it giggles like a child.

"Boo," it said in a child-like voice.

Issei yelled falling backward bolting for the door as Asia saw the creature giggling crazily as the desks and books in the room get thrown at Issei and Asia while they ran down the hallway before stopping at the junction that leads to the other row of classrooms and downstairs. On the other end of the hallway where the classrooms were, they saw a creature covered in gold armor with a blade on its head. The creature narrowed its eyes at them before running towards them.

"I am the twentist!" It bellowed with pride raising its claw to strike making the pair of devils yell and run off downstairs as Keramon, Impmon and Veemon peek out of the door seeing what the sound was.

"It's Zubamon!" Veemon said watching the Digimon run downstairs after the devils.

"We have to tell Daisuke and the others about this," Impmon said before all three ran downstairs.

* * *

Issei and Asia bolted downstairs before plowing into Kiba as he and the others heard them scream in fear.

"What's going on?!" Rias asked as she saw it was Issei and Asia on the ground.

"Something is behind! and it's chasing us!" Issei yelled as feet are heard on the stairs before the gold creature landed on the floor in front of them looking at the devils as if studying them.

"In the name of the house of Gremory I demand you tell me what you are?!" She demanded leaking some of her power out to try and intimate it. However, it never showed fear and kept staring at her before it darted away.

"What was that thing?" Akeno asked curiously before three other creatures jumped down the stairs landing on the ground floor looking around.

"Where did it go?" Impmon asked looking around all three obviously of the devils behind them until Kiba cleared his throat making the three jump and look behind them seeing the devils look at them.

"Ah hell..." Impmon mumbled

"Uh oh" Keramon replied

They looked at each other not moving.

"Every Mon for themselves!" Veemon yelled before the three ran off splitting up at a junction with the devils splitting up chasing them determined to get answers.

* * *

Daisuke, Akira, and Mia walked down the hallway when they heard yelling from above them.

"That sounded like Issei and Asia!" Akira said ready to run to see what was going on but as he turned around he froze and paled slowly pointing at something behind them.

"What is it?" Mia asked as she and Daisuke turned around not believing what they saw.

Standing behind them was a pale girl wearing a white dress her hair covering her eyes as she grinned revealing sharp teeth

"Let's play a game." the girl said holding her hand up palm out before all three were hit with an unknown force sending them back down the hallway as the girl giggled walking through a wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Daisuke yelled sitting up.

"I think I landed on my wallet," Akira said groaning

Mia sat up shaking her head as she heard feet running behind them and getting closer she turned to look seeing a creature as her goggles activated scanning the creature.

**Name: Zubamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Info: Zubamon has the "Twentiest" data and often shouts "I am the Twentiest!" without knowing what it means. It hates anything not fair or above board and always seeks sharpness. Days of sharp gags and sharp battles make it happy. It charges head-first with its Twenty-Dive move.**

"Guys look!" Mia yelled making the guys look and their eyes widen.

"A Digimon!?" Akira asked as it jumped over them as it ran faster the way they were going.

"Quick after it!" Daisuke yelled as they stood up ready to give chase.

"Hold it!" A voice yelled making them turn seeing Rias and Akeno walk up to them.

"In the name of the house of Gremory I demand answers!" Rias said in a commanding tone.

"Go ahead do what you want but this doesn't concern you so I suggest you leave before things get ugly," Daisuke said in a low voice.

"How dare you-" Rias said as Daisuke chuckled

"Shouldn't you be...oh I don't know worried about something that is coming up soon? An event perhaps?"

Rias looked at him confused before he smirked as he started to hum "here comes the bride" making Rias furious she raised her hand with a magic circle forming aimed at them ready to blast them.

"Summon! Vee Headbutt!" Two voices yelled out knocking Akeno and Rias to the ground revealing it to be Impmon and Veemon as they ran towards the three before the group bolted down the hallway into the darkness.

"Wait! Damn it! Just who was that?!" Rias asked angrily as she and Akeno stood up looking in the direction they ran.

"Normally I would be mad but for once I'm happy you attacked a person Veemon," Daisuke said as they ran

"Here's a tip: Never piss off the Princess of Ruin!" Akira yelled before they stopped at the door that leads to the library.

"Somethings in here," Impmon said as Mia nodded sliding the door open revealing a group of ghost with sharp teeth and blackness in their eye sockets with a light coming from the sockets as they turned to look at the newcomers.

**Name: Bakemon**

**level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Info: A ghost Digimon with a cloth over its body. A wicked being born from the darkness computers possessed by Bakemon are said to have their systems destroyed. The Contents of the cloth are wrapped in mystery and the shadow under its real form supposedly becomes a black hole. Its special move Death Charm casts a powerful curse. Anyone cursed by this who lacks a strong mind will die in seconds. **

"We found the source of the haunting," Mia said to the others.

"How did so many come here from the digital world?" Akira asked

The bakemon looked at them before black orbs are made in front of them and launched at them.

"Move!" Veemon yelled making them dive out of the way dodging the orbs giving the bakemon a chance to run and scatter.

"Split up and hunt them down! Send them back to the digital world!" Daisuke ordered as they split up.

* * *

Keramon floated down the hallway avoiding Issei and Asia before getting cornered by them.

"Now we got some questions for you," Issei said to Keramon as it looked behind them gasping as he sees a bakemon appear behind them.

"Behind you!" Keramon said pointing at the bakemon.

"We aren't falling for that!"

Keramon starts to giggle before a light forms in its mouth as Asia pushes Issei out of the way seconds before the beam fly past her missing her as it hits the bakemon making it scream and forming a Digi egg. Asia and Issei looked in shock as Keramon floated away.

"It...protected us?" Asia asked confused as they watch him float away.

Keramon floated to the junction where Akira was who looked at him.

"Where were you at? We have a pest problem to take care of!" Akira said as Keramon nodded as a blue light appears surrounding Keramon as it stood in the cross junction.

"Keramon digivolve to Kurisarimon," Keramon yelled its child-like voice becoming a hissing near the end.

Akira pressed a button on the screen of the goggles as an image of Daisuke appears on the screen.

"What's up Akria?" Daisuke asked over the comm line.

"Try to drive the Bakemon towards the junction of the ground floor, I have a little surprise for them," Akira informed as Kuriasarimon glanced at Akira.

"Got it! we're on our way!" Daisuke said as he cut the link.

As Akira stood waiting with Kurisarimon he felt a blade pointed at his neck as he sighed.

"Don't you know it's rude to point swords at people?" Akira asked glancing back at Kiba

"Just who are you?" Kiba asked

"I'm nobody just a meddler." He smirked as Kurisarimon smacked Kiba with a tentacle before Akira ran off.

Kiba got up ready for a fight as Kurisarimon shot all six tentacles towards him; Kiba braces himself however all six passes by him before he hears yelling and he quickly turns to look seeing the tentacles piercing six ghosts before they turn into eggs vanishing. The tentacles also vanished making Kiba look behind him seeing nothing his eyes narrowed before he went to find Rias and the others.

* * *

Daisuke ran down the hallways before ending up at a dead end as he searched for the Bakemon.

"Damn it," Daisuke said before he looked behind him seeing Bakemon behind him.

The Bakemon formed orbs in front of them as he heard feet running towards them.

"Twenty Dive!" A voice yelled cutting through the Bakemon with ease and once they vanished Daisuke saw Zubamon standing there as someone walked towards him and Daisuke eyes widen once he saw who it was.

"You..." Daisuke managed to get out before the figure moved his head signaling to Daisuke to follow him who followed him.

Rias and the others met back up at the school entrance frowning.

"Did you find anything?" Rias asked the others.

"I ran into something but I'm not sure what it was. It could have been a stray but..." Kiba started but trailing off.

"What is it?" Akeno asked.

"If it was a stray then why did it save me?" Kiba asked them as they looked at him confused while something blew them out of the school and once they turned to look they saw the phantom girl smirking at them tilting her head as they looked at her while she giggled making Issei shiver in fear.

"That was fun! Let's play again sometime!" She said before she disappeared into thin air as the doors slam shut locking themselves.

"What...what was that?" Issei managed to get out as he gulped.

"Was that an actual spirit?" Asia asked nervously

"More importantly was she the cause of all those creatures?" Rias asked crossing her arms thinking before looking at her peerage.

"Let's go home and rest for now we can think about this later," Rias informed the others before Akeno made a magic circle teleporting them back to Isseis' house.

* * *

In the computer lab Daisuke, Akira, and Mai sat around with Keramon, Veemon and Impmon looking at someone. That person was Nagi Mitsukage and Zudamon was standing next to him with his claws crossed.

"So let me get this right...there was a lot more Bakemon but you and Zudamon have been sneaking in and taking them out?" Daisuke asked earning a nod from Nagi.

"When did you first figure out the Bakemon was here?" Akira asked

"I saw a couple out of the corner of my eye in the library and when I asked Zudamon he wanted to come and take them out before more appeared or something worse appeared."

"What does that mean?" Mai asked curiously

"When smaller weaker Digimon gather there is a chance for them to attract something stronger," Zudomon informed her.

"I'll admit I'm impressed you two didn't hesitate to dive headfirst into the battle. So I got a question for you two. Want to join us?" Daisuke asked.

"Join?" Nagi asked

"We're part of the data squad and you pretty much saw what we do. Protect his world from evil Digimon." Veemon told them.

"We're always looking for new members to join and help us," Daisuke added.

Nagi and Zudomon looked at each other having a silent conversation before they nodded.

"Alright we'll join," Nagi said as Daisuke nodded.

"Just remember I am the Twentist!" Zudomon said proudly raising a claw as Nagi and Daisuke shook hands.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you all enjoy it and looking forward to the next chapter. I never wrote a holiday chapter like this so sorry if it sucked. Once again thank you all for taking the time and reading Happy Halloween to you all and till next time take care and have a good one!


	7. Chapter 5: secrets revealed (part 1)

How is everyone doing? Sorry, this chapter took so long to make but I've been struggling with motivation and writers' block. While writing this chapter I decided to make it two parts since its the season 1 finally. I already have everything planned out for it however I will be busy soon so I may not publish or write it til next month after the holidays (If I get time to myself I'll work on it) Thank you all for taking the time reading this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of the chapter but please no flames.

I don't own Highschool DXD nor Digimon

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

Digimon Info

* * *

Rias walked down the hallway at the Hyoudous house before stopping at a door and knocking hearing no response she got curious and slowly opened the door revealing Akira standing at the desk where he worked on computers putting one together with wireless headphones on and his computer showing a radio playing a song called "Underworld" by a band called Vamps. Rias walked up to him and took the headphones off his head catching his attention and he turns around to look seeing Rias standing there with the headphones dangling off a finger.

"Rias? This is a surprise I figured you would be in Isseis' room." Akira said turning back to the Tower he was putting together.

"I have a question for you; How long have you known Daisuke?" Rias asked him as she set the headphones near his computer.

"Since we were in middle school at first we didn't really get along at all," Akira explained putting some new RAM in the tower.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked sitting on his bed watching him work.

"He used to bully me back then, he bullied everyone but I seem to be his favorite target," Akira said nonchalantly.

"Really? What changed him?"

"I found him behind the gym one day crying, and instead of kicking him while he's down I just gave him some advice while holding my hand out to him. After that day he was my best and closest friend." Akira told her putting the hard drive into the tower.

"What was the advice?" Rias asked curiously.

"It's ok if you fall and lose your spark, just make sure when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire," Akira told her.

"I see...do you know anything about his home life?"

"Nope I don't he doesn't' talk much about it and when someone brings it up he changes the topic quickly or just ignores the question."

"Thanks for telling me, oh and don't be late for school," Rias said leaving the room as Akira stands there looking at the tower sighing.

"Something tells me I'm going to be running late today...Damn it all." Akira said to himself with a sigh.

* * *

The next morning Akira was seen running towards Kouh academy being 10 minutes late.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late to play games!" Akira scolded himself as he runs to school however he stopped nearly falling over from the suddenness as he looked in front of him seeing something unbelievable. His eyes widen as he stared at a phoenix that sat in a tree in front of him as they both looked at each other gazes not leaving as if studying each other.

* * *

Daisuke sat in the computer lab working on a program with Veemon watching from a desk eating chips when a red magic circle appeared in the center of the room as a woman appeared from it with her eyes closed and she slowly opened them looking at Daisuke's back as he deleted a piece of code and entered a new one.

"What do you want Greyfia?" Daisuke said in a monotone voice still working and not looking at her.

"It's time. Please come to the ORC after classes are over." Greyfia said to him before she disappeared not giving Daisuke a chance to reply earning a growl from him.

"Still trying to fix this huh Greyfia?" Daisuke spoke aloud to himself sighing running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Can't you see they don't give a damn about me?" He asked quietly earning a sympathetic look from Veemon.

* * *

After school let out Daisuke was seen heading to the ORC as he frowned his eyes narrowing as his mind raced with thousands of thoughts when his uninvited guest showed up that morning in the computer lab.

"She's still trying to fix this mess...I wonder if it's her doing or Sirzeches, either way, they need to give up. It's hopeless." Daisuke said his eyes filling with sadness and pain as he walked into the ORC building however as he walked in his eyes harden to show no weakness. Without knocking he opened the doors catching the occupants of the room by surprise and Rias walked towards him while the others were near Issei who was on his knees holding his stomach as a man that looked like he was in his 20s with dirty blonde hair wearing a loose suit with a group of girls all in revealing clothes except one a blonde hair girl that looked around Konekos age. Daisuke and the male locked eyes as the male stood up.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Rias asked him confused and curiously.

Daisuke ignored her his eyes never leaving the male as they walked towards each other a tense silence filled the room no one spoke up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your teeth down your throat," Daisuke told the male in a cold emotionless tone. A voice that Issei knew all to well even though it has been years since he heard it. A tone that meant Daisuke was ready for a fight.

"Is that any way you speak to Riser...brother?" Riser asked making everyone except his peerage and Grayfia shocked however that question made Daisuke start to laugh like a madman as he stepped back a few feet.

"Brother? **BROTHER**_?!_" Daisuke yelled in anger making the ORC flinch.

"You lost that right to call me that years ago! Brother..." Daisuke spat the last word out as if it was poison.

"A brother is supposed to look after his younger siblings! A brother is supposed to protect them! but you did nothing...NOTHING!" Daisuke roared in pure fury years of pain and anger finally surfacing after being suppressed with pure will power.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked stepping up to stand beside Daisuke.

"Years ago I was disowned and exiled from the Phoenix house," Daisuke stated bluntly his hands balling into fists as he seethed in anger.

"Why did they do that?" Rias asked shocked to hear that happened.

"Because I have no magic, what was it that your bastard of a father said?" Daisuke asked pretending to think as Riser said nothing glaring at Daisuke.

"Oh, yea! "Those who are born in this family without magic has no right to the Phoenix name," Daisuke said in a condescending tone with venom in his voice.

Riser took a stance as Daisuke grinned.

"Do something Riser I dare you! Please do something! So I can do something unforgivable!" Daisuke taunted Riser a sadistic grin on his face.

"I am a Phoenix I am immortal you disgrace of a devil!" Riser yelled trying to get a rise out of Daisuke however the grin Daisuke face soon filled with Malice intent.

"That's perfectly fine with me that just means more fun for me," Daisuke replied darkly.

Before things could escalate further Grayfia stepped in between them.

"I am here on behalf of lord Sirzeches to make sure things don't get out of hand so please restrain yourselves," Grayfia told the two as they both looked at her.

"Even Riser fears the ultimate queen." Riser replied going back to his peerage.

"Tch...you always did ruin my fun when things were getting good," Daisuke said looking away and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Now I see why Daisuke doesn't want to talk about his family if they're all like you are." a new voice said as the door opens and Akira walks in with his hands in his pockets looking at Riser before he stood next to Daisuke.

"After all who would want to be associated with someone who always talks in the third person and lacking in the brain department?" Akira asked shrugging.

Riser growled about to order his pawn to attack Akira however he stopped studying him his eyes narrowing as he notices the watch on his arm before he smirked slightly which no one noticed.

"You have 10 days Rias." Riser said before he and his peerage disappeared in ablaze.

There was a tense air in the room before Daisuke sighs and looks at Grayfia.

"Give it up Grayfia and tell Sirzeches the same thing. I understand why you two are doing it and I appreciate it but you're just wasting time. The only way for me get back in the Phoenix house is if something happened to the family and I was the only one left alive. Besides I already have a new family." Daisuke informed Grayfia as she stayed quiet watching Daisuke walk over to Issei helping him up off the ground.

"The Hyodous...hell even Rias taught me a valuable lesson," Daisuke said walking back over to Akira who stood next to the door.

"And what was that?" Grayfia asked curiously.

"Family is more than just being related by blood and that is why I have family that isn't blood and blood that's not family," Daisuke replied smirking slightly as he and Akira left the ORC as Grayfia has a ghost of a smile on her face as the ORC was left speechless at what they witnessed and what Daisuke told them.

"Why did you show up there Akira? I know there's a reason for it besides being nosy about devil business." Daisuke asked looking over at Akira who had his hands in his pockets.

"Impmon and the others sensed a Digimon appear in the building and I decided to check it out. I didn't see anything there. Well there was a sealed-off door but I don't think it would have been in there and the others agreed since it just appeared suddenly." Akira explained to Daisuke who nodded in understanding as they walked to the computer lab.

* * *

Rias lost the rating game and was being forced to marry Riser. Currently, at the Hyodous house, Akira stood against the wall listening to Issei as he made his plan to crash the engagement party while images of the match played in his mind and how furious everyone was when Riser took Asia hostage especially Daisuke. Akira lifted himself off the wall and stood in the doorway of the room.

"You idiot, still thinking about fighting even after you lost huh?" Akira spoke up crossing his arms and his eyes closed.

"You're not stopping me Akira my mind is made up?" Issei said determined as he looked at his brother only to be taken aback when Akira chuckled.

"Stop you? I wouldn't dream of it!" Akira said smirking at Issei.

"I know I'm human and I have no business in getting into devil activities and everything. Sure I can't crash the party like you want to since I'm human still I got your back." Akira said walking towards Issei before placing something in his gauntlet. Issei looked and saw it was a necklace with a cross attached to a shield.

"Yumi sent me that and I just got it today along with some of her cookies. I'll let you borrow it under one condition." Akira told Issei making him look at Akira curiously.

"Rip off that rejected chickens wings," Akira said smirking earning a grin and nod from Issei before returning to his room.

* * *

The engagement party was in full swing while noble devils chatted happily and Ravel, Riser little sister and one of his Bishops bragged to anyone who listened about how they won the game. While Rias' peerage had fake smiles their hearts filled with sadness. However, they weren't ready to stop they were ready for a rematch and this time was positive they would win. Soon two guards were thrown in and slide across the floor while Issei walked through the broken door grinning. Most were shocked and was wondering who dare to interrupt the party while Rias peerage was happy and relieved to see him. Rias had tears of happiness falling and Riser was furious. Before the guards could do anything a very peculiar unnatural air filled the room followed by the sound of static confusing everyone there before a hole appeared in the ground the static sound getting louder as the hole grows while everyone watched full of caution and curiosity. To the side, Greyfia was standing next to a handsome man wearing armor with a cloak and his red hair went to his neck while a cloaked figure with its face hidden in the hood stepped out of the shadows standing next to him.

"Something is coming here Sirzeches." The figure said in a whisper to him earning a nod.

"Greyfia go get the data squad and quickly I have feeling this party is about to get interesting." He told Greyfia and she nodded before leaving in a magic circle.

The hole stopped growing before two long lanky arms with blood-red claws appeared from the hole gripping the edge before something pulled itself out of the hole. It looked like a dragon however it had black skin with a white skull and crossbones on its left shoulder tore up wings that didn't seem like it could fly and four glowing red eyes. It roared showing razor-sharp teeth as its tail appeared from the hole it closed leaving the creature crouched in the center of the room studying everyone in the dead silent.

**Name: Devidramon**

**Type: Virus**

**Level: Champion**

**info: Devidramon** **is a Dark Dragon Digimon. It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". No other Digimon is evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its sturdy legs and wings. Its personality is the epitome of wickedness, and it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. the tip of its tail can open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent.**

Riser growled walking towards it.

"How dare you ruin Riser's engagement party! You-" Riser fell silent as it turns its gaze at Riser before it stood up being taller than Sirezeches by a head.

"Get out of there Riser!" Ravel yelled in fear as Riser struggled to move however he couldn't move a muscle.

Devidramon raised a claw the tips glowing red.

"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon yelled out slicing at Riser.

Its claw went through Riser as if he was paper blood splattering everywhere as Riser's body flew backward from the force hitting the opposite wall. Laying on the ground broken and bleeding. Devidramon gave a low sinister laugh blood dripping from its claw before it let out a roar that echoed through the mansion.

"Interesting Party indeed," Sirzeches said to himself as he saw more holes appear and the static sound became almost deafening.

* * *

There you have it, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter once again thank you all for taking the time and reading it and let me know what you thought of it. Til next time take care and have a good one. and happy holidays to you all!


	8. big news please read

How is everyone doing? I apologize for not updating and I have a good reason for doing that. I was switching over to a new PC and I lost the folder and files of the story including the one I was working on. I'm very sorry for that however I do have some good news, I"m not letting this set back stop me, I'm remaking this story and there will be a few changes one major one will be it will be more like Hackers Memory where there are different hacker groups trying to become legends and make a mark on the world. Another big thing is something I need help deciding. I'm on the fence on having the hackers have a 3 Digimon team instead of a single one. They will have permit digivolution as well. depending on the person's hacker rank is the level of Digimon they can use. Should I add 3 mon team or just a single mon? I plan on having different OCs and hacker groups once the first chapter is out. If you have a hacker group in mind already please send me the details in a message. What I need will be under this message. Once again I'm sorry for whats happened ut I hope you all are looking forward to this new version of colliding worlds til next time take care and have a good one.

What I need for the hacker group:

Group name

Emblem

location/hideout for example warehouse, book store, etc etc.

whats their goal/ drive: do they want to just cause chaos or want to make a name for themselves by any means necessary this can be pretty much anything.

and anything else you want to add to it.


	9. exciting news

How is everyone doing? I have big and exciting news I found my notebook that had my ideas for this story so I can continue it and I won't have to redo it unless you all want me to write the second version as well. I'll leave that part up to you. I also am planning on starting my own original story soon so I hope you all are looking forward to that as well as the next chapter of this story which is already in the works. Till next time take care everyone and have a good one.


End file.
